Hell's Angels
by joshua0701
Summary: in a magical world were the new king is spreading fear and terror 10 friends stand in the way of peace and destruction. will they prevail or will they fall. join the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hells angel: the five

Josh sat down in his seat inbetween to oscar and daniel, infront of him was aaron and behind him louise. Josh was wearing a cloak like he always did, a black top underneath which had ampicture of a dragon, he had dark blue jeans which wear partly torn, and he had high top which were black and blue. He had short black hair which had a faint red lining, he had blue eyes and tanned skin. Oscar wore a zip up hoddie which was blueand red, he had a sleevless top on underneath which was black,'he had jogging bottoms on which were blue with red lining. Hebhad trainers which had a lighting bolt patern. Aaron had a long coat on which was black, he had a dark purple t shirt underneath which had a blink 183 logo. He had blaxk jeans and red trainers, daniel had a black hoodie on, a black top and black jeans and black boots, louise wore a white sleevless top, blue jeans and somenhigh heels. "fuck!" josh growled "you're serious right?" "yeah..." sighed oscar "fucking mister martain!" sad louise "laylouse has a point." said oscar everyne laughed daniel looked up to see the head of year beconing them over. "shit." growled daniel "what's up?" asked aaron "mr. gale wants us..." everyone sighed and walk out the door.

It was time for the sparing lesson. Aaron was first up... "wish me luck!" he smied hoping he would face someone like callum or sean. "AARON VS. CONNOR!" -_- was aarons face. "an equal match." said louise "take your vote now!" said the ticketier. josh was Voting for aaron as was the others 'For aaron to win 1:100' "how much you betting on aaron?" josh put ten tokens on the table "and yes" said josh "im confident" Aaron took up his stance. Connor took up his. "FIGHT!" aaron imidiatly made an earth wall in front of him then dug a hole into the ground. "that wont work a stupid wall like that. Connor froze the wall and broke it. No aaron. "what the- a sharp pointed earth pillar shot through connors feet and came out his shoulders. "gah-!" aaron appeared infront of him and shot shards of earth at connor.'blood streamedmdown from his head and torso. "WINER: AARON!" shouted the teacher. The earth pillars were removed and connor began to recover. Everyone handed josh his money. He smirked. Daniel next.

"Daniel vs. Sean" daniel took no stance and closed his eyes. Sean took a hyped stance. Sean charged at daniel. Daniel opened his eyes and a purple and black room appeared. Then more daniels appeared. And. cut seans with knifes. The room vanished "DANIEL IS THE WINER!"

Next up was oscar. He smiled and took his uniquie stance. His opponent Kamil, took up his stance. "FIGHT!" kamil shot some air at oscar, he dodged and fired some electical waves at him kamil dodged a few but alot hit him. He could bearly stand, oscar took the chance and run up to kamil, he put both of his hands at the either side of kamils head. He used 1,000,000 volts of energy between his hands, kamil fell to the floor his entire face melted. "WINNER OSCAR!" bloodly hell..." said daniel Next was louise

"Go on luigi!" said josh "Fuck off..." she said. Her opponent was lydia, louise took her stance as did lydia.. "FIGHT!" louise turned into water and chaged at lydia, who, created a wall of teddy bears to bloxk it... It didnt work and she drowned "WINNER LOUISE!"

Finally it was josh's turn, he was facing jack they took their stances. Josh closed his eyes. "FIGHT!" In an instant there was lava everywhere... Jack laughed and looked diwn on josh, "ARE YOU SCARED NOW?!" josh stared at him blankly. "for josh to win 1:1000" his freliends all placed bets of 100 tokens. "are you sure?" said the dealer. "yeah..." they saud to distracted by the fight. "DO YOU SEE WHATS AROUND YOU?!" jack roared. Josh smiled. "WHY ARN'T YOU SCEARED?!" "because... You're all talk and no action." jack twiched "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY? NOT ENOUGH ACTION? WELL THEN HOW ABOUT THIS?!" he charged at josh finally opened his eyes jacjs magic was canceled he was normal again but jack didnt notice and contiued to charged. Josh looked at jack and a tornado of fire appeared around jack. When it stop there was barly anything left. Just bones. "WINNER JOSH!" everyone was in dusbelife. Daniel and the other brgan to clap and the rest of the crowd followed. The weakest were now the strongest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hells angels: 3 months before

It was a normal morning. Like anyother morning. But not for josh. For him, it was a boring morning. Another boring morning. He'll probibly lose in combat training again. He got up and had a shower. He got dressed. He put on some blue jeans, A black top with a skull of a dragon onit, he had black and blue hightops. He got his bag and went to school. He was half way there when a man bumpped in to him. "i'm sorry, i didn't see you there!" said josh then he began to walk. "gear X us strong dont use it until you're ready josh, when you are go to sakura mountain." josh turned around "how'd you-?" the man was gone. When josh got to school he was still wondering what the man meant. This 'gear X' he was talking about what was it? "hey! Josh!"

it was the gang. Josh looked up. Daniel was wearing a black long coat with a black top underneath it and black jeans and black boots. Aaron was wearing a zip up hoodie, a purple top, blue jeans and red trainers. Louise was wearing a white jacket with a blue top underneath, she had blue jeans aswell (yes 3 people have blue jeans so far. well done. 5 stars.) oscar wore a cap and a dark blue top with (wait for it...) blue jeans ( yep! Another one. Heres an oscar. Yep. All yours. You stole it from leonardo. Bitch. He could've got it this time. But no. You had to get it. Ass.) "you all good?" asked josh. 3 fucking long hours later Spar class had started. It was team vs team. Josh's team vs mat's team. It was over in an instant. Josh's team lost. Josh and the others got up afterward but still had to fight in the next round. It was now home time. Josh began to walk home when he saw the man from thus morning.

"josh, you need to learn the legend gear. The legend gear will allow you yo protect everything." josh had no idea what the man was talking about, but it sounded forboding. Josh didn't like it. "sorry, but whonthe hell are you?" josh asked "just a friend." replyed the man. Josh took the answer. He didn't care anymore.

It was the next day. Josh went to school like everyday but something was different. The man was there again. Josh took a good look at him. He had a western cowboy hat, a muddy green coat which came down to his feet. Underneath (it was unzipped) he had a black top, brown combat trousers and black boots. Josh walked passed him. "josh," the man began "let me teach you how to unlock you're true power." "tell me something," asked josh "What?" said the man "firstly your name, then why are you sonfixated on me and last when do i learn this gear x." the man smiled "the name's, alduwin the gear leader. Second in the prochecy my group and i believe in think that you may hold an enourmas ammount of energy. And thrid when ever you're ready." josh smiled "ok im ready." "you're awfully trusting aren't you?" "don't worry im good at judging people." "ok then" the man put his index finger in between josh's eyes. A massive amount if energy was instantly released. "done." said the man after five seconds of this. Josh blinked " thats it ?" he was confused "yup!" said the man. Josh shrugged. "so how do i give this power to my friends?" the man looked at him "just do what i did." "just that?" "yes." Josh saw the gang walking to school.

"Hey guys!" he called the others turned round. Josh put his two index fingers in between aaron and daniels eyes. A massive amount of power arose but only for a split second. Then before anyone could question what the fuck just happened josh did it again to louise and oscar this time. "what was that?" daniel asked rubbingthe spot where josh used his power. Josh explaned to them. It was sparing time again. Last lesson. Josh smiled they where up against mats team again. "FIGHT!" mat brought out a bazooka and so did the rest if his team. They fired at the josh and the others. Direct hits. "WINNERS-" began the announcer "WAIT!" shouted josh. The smoke began to fade. Josh was standing there along with the others. A crimson fire emerged from josh.'he pulled his hand back and pointed at mat. The fire ran at mat. Mat screamed under the emence heat of the fire. "I AM THE MASTER OF FIRE!" began josh his whole body was on fire. "AND YOU, HAVE ANGERED ME. REPENT AND YOUR BONES WILL BE SPEARED!" the rest of mats team ran at josh. Water sudddenly appeared around one, then earth round another, then electric, and finally one was ciught in a night mare. "WE ARE MASTERS OF MAGIC! AND, YOU HAVE ENRAGED US!" mat pulled a bomb out from his pocket. "DIE MOTHER FUCKERS!" the bomb exploded and a fuck load fuck load of smoke surrounded the team. As the smoke left josh's team was left standing. And the other team were on the floor. "winners! HELLS ANGELS!" everyone was in disbelief. Josh smiled and walked off followed by daniel and aaron, then followed by oscar and louise. No a scratch on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hells angels: the goddess

It was a few months later before any exicting happened. Josh walked to his spot but something was different, something was... Watching him. He didn't know what but something was following him. he kept looking behind him but he saw no one. When he got to the base of the hill he looked around to make sure no one was following him. He walked up the mountain. He sat on his spot and looked up at the moon. He smiled. "alone at last." He looked up. "how's you're week been?" he asked. "it's been pretty good." "thats good to hear." josh said smiling. Then realisation hit him. "you've come down to earth. Haven't you?" "yeah..." "so'are you enjoying it here on earth, luna?" he turned his head closer to hers.

The next day "today class, we have a few new students." josh smiled. luna was hovering around him. He looked at the new students "today we have erza scarlet." she had scarlet hair, a t-shirt with a knight on it, a blue skirt and some boots. "next, nico robin." (i know these aren't oruginal but i asked my friends who they wanted and it turned out like this... *sigh*). She had shirt black hair, a leather jacket, lether pants, and boots. "we also have, flutter" she had long pink hair, a yellow vest- shirt thing, blue jean shorts, stripped leggings and trainers. "hi" they all said. They sat next josh and the others, erza sat next to oscar, robin sat next to aaron and flutter sat next to daniel. They began to talk. It was sparing time. "everyone pick a partner, flutter was with dan, oscar with erza, and nico with aaron. Louise took her little shit of a brother jack and josh was on his own.

Or so everyone tought. "FIRST FIGHT, DAN AND FLUTTER VS JOSH" josh looked at daniel with eyes of a killer, daniel and flutter shivered. Josh took a relaxed stance. Daniel and flutter took serious stances. "FIGHT!" daniel generated a night mare and flutter summpmd a bear and they both charged at josh. Josh set the floor on fire. The nightmare vanished and so did the bear flutter generated a pheonix, she and daniel jumped on it. Jish pointed at it and then pointed at the floor. The pheonix crashed into the floor. Daniel held flutter above the flames. Josh looked at daniel unimpressed. The heat intensified, daniel tried not scream under the heat. Josh created a flame tornado and turned the fire slightly blue. Daniel didn't scream. He just melted. "winner, JOSH!" josh walked over to the multicoloured pool. He stuck his hand out and the sluge reached out and grabbed it. He pulled daniel up and looked at him and flutter for a while. josh walked away and sat in the winners corner. Daniel sat at the losers corner with flutter. Everyone was giggling at something but they didn't know what. Daniel brushed his long pink hair out the way of his eyes. Fuck. He thought he looked at flutter, flutter looked at him. They both sighed unimpressed and dealt with it. They had eachothers hair. Daniel glowed bright red as did flutter. One teacher came up to them and fixed it.

Aaron and robin were next, they both had their eyes set on josh. Josh couldn't be bothered with a long fight. He quickly turned the floor on fire and aaron jumped into robin's arms. Everyone sighed. Robin couldn't hold aaron so they both fell into the fire. "winner! JOSH!" this happened for the rest of the class.

It was the end of the day. Josh looked up at the sky. It was almost dusk. He looked at luna she looked at him he ran a head to the hill were he usally went to look at the moon. As he got there he saw alduwin waiting for him. He walked over to alduwin. "josh. Will you join the rebels." josh was shocked. It was a sudden and ridiculas question. "of course, but im too young. Why~?" alduwin tilted jis head and shadowed his eyes. "the imperials will come tomorrow and ask for you to join them. Say no and walk away. Dont look back." josh thought about this for a moment. "why will they ask me?" "not just you, but your friends aswell." "really?" "yes." josh looked at luna but she was deep in thought. She looked at him "his story checks out the imperials will ask you." "how do you know?" asked josh "so you've already met luna then?" josh stiffened and looked at alduwin. "how do you know?" josh asked shocked and baffeled. "well josh, lets just say... I can sence her." "anyway~ carry on luna." "well the imperials are coming this way and should be here tomorrow so that checks out. And they have these five scrolls which have your names on them." "and how do you know this?" "im the moon I see EVERYTHING that goes on at night" josh's eyes widened "so you mean-?" "yeah I do" she leaned closer "i've seen you." josh stood up and paced around alduwin.

The next day

the imperials marched into the school and into the assembly hall. "WE ARE LOOKING FOR LOUISE KANE, DANIEL CLARK, OSCAR CWI- CWI-" he leaned over to his colluige and whispered "how do you say this?" "IM HERE DON'T WORRY!" shouted oscar. "O.K. THEN ALSO, AARON CZAJA AND JOSHUA BYE." the five friends walked down to the front and looked at the general imperial. "will you please join the imperials?" he asked. "yes, SIR! Said aaron, daniel, louise and oscar "fuck. no. said josh. And he walked away. "B-b-but you must." insisted the general. "no" said josh still walking away. He smiled and then said "i'm a rebel." josh turned to fire and burned the nearest guards he could find. The he held out his hand and formed a sword with it. He swung it at five guards who inturn were sliced in half. The others leaped at josh. Josh created a fire ball around him and vanished. "PUT A BOUNTY ON HIS HEAD! 80,000 THOUSAND! NO! 100,000 THOUSAND AND MAKE IT QUICK!"


End file.
